In The Memory Of Her Soul
by aStarlightLady
Summary: - Vous savez… J'vais pas faire un discours sur l'importance du père dans une famille, ou quoique ce soit. J'suis pas pédopsychiatre ou expert en la matière. Mais j'suis père, et un père, ça va parler de sa fille durant son enterrement. La fille de Tony était morte. Mais il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. (après Infinity War, mais reste à part.) (contient Avengers, GoG etc.)
1. I

**Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?**

 **Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?**

 **We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep**

 **There are things that we can have, but can't keep**. – Linkin Park, One more light.

…

– 29 mai 2018 –

\- Ainsi, nous disons adieu à Diana Haley Katherine Matthews Stark, fille, petite-fille aimée, amie chérie, étudiante et jeune femme talentueuse qui grimpait les échelons afin de faire la fierté de ses parents et de rendre hommage aux efforts grimpés par la famille Stark. La vie t'aura été arrachée à un âge où nous sommes sensés la découvrir et non la perdre. Ces funérailles sont pour toi et nos prières te rejoindront pour guider ton âme plus lumineuse que celle de n'importe quel être humain sur terre. Merci à toi, Diana. D'avoir été une femme bonne et douce dans ce monde brute et violent. _Finit le grand-père de la jeune femme._

Le père se leva du banc de bois d'épicéa avec son garde du corps, le cœur endolori par le décès de la chair de sa chair. La cravate du costard resserrée et remontée. Tony Stark grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au cercueil, regardant celle qui avait été sa fille pendant dix-neuf ans, il lâcha un soupir plein de trémolos et tourna la tête vers la petite assemblée d'une vingtaine de personne à peine. Posant ses mains sur la petite bible qui se trouvait sur le pilier de bois. Les croyances religieuses de la famille maternelle rajoutaient un air légèrement plus noir encore à l'évènement. Tony lâcha un souffle lourd et ses yeux finirent sur ses amis. Endeuillé, puis sur Cassidy. Celle qui avait donné la vie à sa petite Diana.

\- Vous savez… J'vais pas faire un discours sur l'importance du père dans une famille, ou quoique ce soit. J'suis pas pédopsychiatre ou expert en la matière. Mais j'suis père, et un père, ça va parler de sa fille durant son enterrement. _Il se racla la gorge._ Hm… Je sais pas comment parler de ça pour être au maximum honnête. Vous vous imaginez vous ? L'enterrement de votre enfant, devoir préparer un discours ou une connerie du genre ? Non. Moi non plus. J'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais avant elle et que ce serait elle qui pleurerait sur ma tombe et qui aurait fait ce genre de truc.

 _Happy croisa ses mains entre elles en baissant la tête._

J'vais vous parler de Diana. Diana, c'était une gamine exceptionnelle et j'aurai pas pu rêver mieux pour mon enfant. Quand j'suis devenu un père, j'avais vingt-neuf ans. Le « bon âge » si vous regardez les sondages des magazines mondains et peut-être que c'est vrai. Autant que c'est faux. Diana on disait ? Ouais… Diana. C'te gamine, on aurait jamais pu voir que c'était la mienne si j'l'avais pas reconnu, cheveux bruns plus clair, yeux bleus et sa peau était aussi blanche qu'un cul ! Ouais, pardonnez… Dire des trucs vulgaires, ça m'empêche de pleurer. Jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il fallait être en pleure pour un enterrement alors qu'on a le droit de sourire un peu. Mais Diana… Malgré qu'elle me ressemblait pas, c'était ma fierté. Ma plus grande fierté. Diana mine de rien, c'était une fille qui méritait le monde et personne ne la méritait. Mais ça, c'est un truc de parents, vous savez. Quand tous les parents balancent que leurs gosses sont les plus grands trésors que cette Terre ait portés.

Mais je vais faire dans le cliché et dire que oui : ma gosse, c'était la huitième merveille du monde et j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que vous pourrez dire ou pensez. Parent narcissique ou quoique ce soit. J'vais pas mentir, j'me sens pas bien. J'me sens détruit. Je reviens de mission et on m'annonce que mon enfant adoré est mort dans un meurtre.

Mais vous savez quoi ? J'vais le retrouver et lui faire comprendre que ma famille, c'était la cible de trop.

Le deuil, j'ai déjà vécu, encore récemment, je l'ai vécu. Ma fille a rejoint toutes les âmes que je chérissais comme vous. Diana, je la laissais libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, je voulais qu'elle ait l'avenir qu'elle désirait sans se sentir bloquer dans quelque chose qu'elle pensait obligatoire. Aujourd'hui, la voilà dans un cercueil… Prête à être enterré. Diana, même si on se parlait pas énormément ces derniers temps, il n'y avait pas une seconde où je ne pensais pas à toi, que mon travail pouvait sauver les gens comme toi, même juste ta personne en fait. J'suis fier d'être ton père, d'être celui qui t'a créé avec ta mère, qui t'as connu. D'ailleurs, je te remercie Cassidy, merci de m'avoir donné ce trésor, de m'avoir rendu père, merci d'avoir été sa mère et… Merci d'avoir continué d'être avec moi, de me soutenir et d'avoir été mon amie. J'remercie mes amis, la famille de la mère de ma fille, ma fiancée, mon enfant qui s'est en est aller trop tôt.

 _Tony ravala ses larmes et regarda Pepper qui lui donna un regard compatissant._

Je remercie la vie et je m'excuse de n'avoir pas été assez méritant de son cadeau ultime. Je remercie tous mes collègues de travail et amis d'être ici, je m'excuse auprès de Diana de n'avoir pas été là, peut-être que j'aurais pu empêcher ce qui était en train d'arriver… Je t'aime ma fille, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Malgré tout ce que tu aurais pu penser. Pars tranquille et sois en paix peu importe où tu finiras. Je t'aime Diana Haley Katherine Matthews Stark.

Tony se dirigea vers un des pots de fleurs et pris un chrysanthème afin de la posée sur la poitrine de sa fille, au-dessus, les larmes du Iron Man tombèrent sur le visage de la macchabée, il quitta l'endroit et se dirigea vers le banc où il était juste avant, Pepper passant une main machinalement derrière son dos en signe de réconfort. Natasha Romanoff, les yeux rougis, bouffis et larmoyants par les larmes, marcha gracieusement vers le pilier de bois et se mise devant. Sa gorge se serrant au contact de la foule devant elle et des sentiments. Natasha se racla la gorge, souffla et commença à parler plus pour elle que pour les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

\- Tu voulais faire pleins de choses dans ta vie, tu voulais le bonheur de tous les gens pouvant le mériter et quand on se parlait, ou qu'on passait juste du temps ensembles, j'avais la sensation de redevenir une jeune femme innocente pour quelques minutes. Pour quelques heures, pour quelques jours parfois, j'avais la sensation que je ne savais plus rien de la vie et mon cœur s'en sentait mieux. Il était heureux de savoir de pouvoir se reposer de toutes les horreurs que nous avons vécues, du sang et des victimes. Tu es née et morte le même jour, est-ce que tu te souviens des grandes fêtes que l'on organisait pour ton anniversaire ? Tu étais tellement heureuse, j'me souviens aussi de tes dix-huit ans où Clint t'as fait goûter au whisky, tu avais détesté et prétexté que tu préférais largement la bière avec une grande différence.

Puis ironiquement, est venue la vodka, tu avais ris et dit que je devais adorer ça, vu mes origines alors que paradoxalement, je n'apprécie pas tant que ça. Toi, tu n'avais pas aimé non plus, trop fort pour toi. C'est là que Steve a proclamer que comparé à ton père, tu n'étais pas une femme à alcool. Que tu n'eusses pas non plus d'ton père pour ça, ce n'est pas plus mal. L'alcool, ça abime la santé et tu étais bien trop belle pour en boire comme un trou… Je t'aimais comme ma sœur, je ne dirais pas comme l'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu, parce que ça tiendrait aussi du cliché comme l'a dit mon ami Tony. Je t'aimais comme la sœur qui manquait à ma vie, comme cette partie d'innocence qui m'a été dérobée il y a tellement de temps. Tu me disais que tu voulais apprendre le russe aussi, j'avais proclamé qu'après tes dix-neuf ans, je t'apprendrais. Malheureusement, la vie en a décidé autrement.

 _Natasha lâcha un gros sanglot qui fit frissonner les Avengers._

Alors je ne te dirais que ça. **Покойся с миром, красивая Диана и спасибо. ***

La blonde eut un sourire à la dernière vision de la descendante Stark et rejoint ses confrères, s'asseyant à côté de ses amis. Le grand-père habillé de noir demanda à l'assistance mortuaire de soulever le cercueil sur la grande planche à roulette prévue à cet effet tandis que les deux parents se mirent de chaque côté suivant la marche morbide avec le petit groupe en continue. Les pieds dans l'herbe fraichement arrosée, Tony regardait ses pieds et releva la tête une fois arrivé devant la stèle qu'il avait fait construire en un court temps. Arrivé autour du fossé carré, ils commencèrent à descendre les planches de bois royal vernis de blanc, alors que Black Widow, Pietro Maximoff et Thor commencèrent à jeter des fleurs quand ce dernier fut complètement au sol, remplissant la fosse avant que celle-ci ne soit couverte de terre.

Tony regarda les pelles agir, il entendait Cassidy pleurer de vive voix, Natasha qui respirait lourdement, le vent passa dans ses cheveux bruns alors que ses yeux commençaient à lui brûler par le manque de liquide lacrymal. Le trou remplis de terre, sa bouche ne laissa échapper qu'un seul mot.

« - **Adieu**. »

…

Le gobelet d'eau à la main, Cassidy se laissait aller dans le fauteuil là où ses yeux ne viraient que sur du noir, les gens autour d'elle étaient habillés de noir, même les verres étaient de noir pour l'occasion. Le soleil se couchait et les rayons passaient par les fenêtres de la tour Avengers, elle les entendait discuter, rien de joyeux, beaucoup de paires d'orbites gonflées, beaucoup de larmes, beaucoup de câlin et énormément de condoléances, mais qu'elle savait sincère pour autant. Ce n'était pas une réunion entre mondains, qu'elle détestait cela. La brune aux yeux bleus releva la tête et tomba sur Tony qui s'approcha d'elle, quittant Pepper. Il marcha doucement vers son ancienne petite amie et pris place à coté, le silence n'était comblé que par le brouhaha de la grande pièce. Les pupilles des deux anciens amants tombèrent sur le portrait de leur fille souriante, entouré de rose blanche. Les tables étaient décorées de fleurs ainsi que de nourriture et de bon alcool.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs heures entre les deux personnes alors que les gens s'évaporaient peu à peu de la pièce, ne laissant plus qu'eux dans ce grand vide éclairé par les lumières de la pièce et de la lune qui était désormais bien haute. Aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment vu le temps passé, continuant à regarder cette photographie qui faisait resurgir leurs souvenirs respectifs. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tony ne commence à s'élever. Puis quand il voulut sortir un son, il se ravisa, tenta plusieurs fois, sans succès. Jusqu'à ce que les prunelles céruléennes ne se tournent vers le probable interlocuteur. Le brun se pencha un peu et croisa ses doigts entre eux jetant des regards au sol, comme si qu'il voulait fuir les pupilles pourtant non-accusatrice de Cassidy. Il s'en voulait tout comme elle et c'était une course pour fuir la culpabilité et les mauvais sentiments qui pouvaient mener à la perte de soi-même dans le côté noir.

\- Cassidy…

\- Ca va. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'étaler en discours. Anthony.

\- J'm'y oblige pas. Je sais juste… Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu trouves qu'il y a quelque chose à dire à des funérailles ?

 _Tony lâcha un soupir._

\- Non. Non, il n'y en a pas.

\- Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir prononcer quelque chose ?

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé le silence.

\- Ces funérailles se sont passées en silence, majoritairement…

\- Qui t'a dit que j'aimais les funérailles ?

Cassidy lâcha un ricanement sordide qui ne contenait aucun véritable amusement. La brune posa sa tête contre l'épaule du multimilliardaire, ce dernier ne fit rien, attendant qu'elle finisse par partir environ trente minutes plus tard, préférant s'éclipser que de rester dans un endroit où elle ne se sentait pas bien. Tony se leva quelque temps après cela, se servant un verre de cognac au bar, d'un cul sec, puis deux, puis trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf et il termina à dix. La tête commençant à être embrumée par l'alcool, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le cadre où était exposée la photo de Diana et le pris avec lui, afin de l'emmener dans son bureau où il le déposa sur le meuble près de sa fenêtre avant de s'asseoir dans son siège, posant ses jambes contre la table et croisant ses mains sur son ventre.

J.A.R.V.I.S entendait les lamentations de son ami, malgré qu'il fût uniquement un ordinateur, Tony le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Alors que Stark commençait à réfléchir, plongée dans ses pensées et aux envies de vengeance de parts et autres qui commençaient à assaillir son crâne et à prendre le monopole de son cerveau.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S ?

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- J'ai besoin de plus, J.A.R.V.I.S.

\- Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est de votre paix intérieure, monsieur.

Stark se mit à réfléchir pendant quelque minute. Il n'avait pas tort non plus, mais pas raison. Comment pouvait-il penser que Tony n'allait pas essayer de se venger ? Mais la question qui se posait, c'était plutôt de savoir s'il s'agissait de se venger lui ou de venger sa fille. Tony secoua la tête brièvement. Bien évidemment que le but était de venger Diana, pas lui. Diana, personne d'autre.

Diana.

Diana.

Diana.

Diana devait être vengée.

Diana.

Diana.

Diana.

Sa tête tournait à cause de l'alcool et cette dernière chuta en arrière. L'IA ne dit rien pendant quelque minute et se mit de nouveau à parler. L'odeur du cognac envahissait la pièce, on aurait presque cru que les larmes de Tony laissaient échapper une odeur d'humidité.

\- Mademoiselle Stark était une femme de paix Monsieur, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle se battait pour le bien être des êtres humains en faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

\- Elle n'était pas une Avenger, J.A.R.V.I.S.

\- Monsieur, il n'y a pas besoin de porter de costume ou d'armure pour être un super héros. Vous l'avez vous-même prouvez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de rester dans la colère monsieur.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S ?

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Même si ce que je vais dire va vous rappeler quelqu'un, sachez qu'en ce moment même, si je ne suis pas en colère alors je ne suis plus rien.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela est judicieux, mais… Si c'est ce que vous désirez. Je ne vais pas me mettre en travers de votre chemin éternellement. Moi aussi, elle me manque beaucoup.

Tony ricana et regarda l'hologramme de J.A.R.V.I.S, content de ne pas se sentir tout seul dans sa rancœur, il était toujours heureux de parler à ce simple IA qui était devenu pourtant tellement humain au fil du temps, c'était comme un ami éternel… Enfin, tant qu'il y avait du courant, évidemment.

\- Elle faisait quoi pour toi, J.A.R.V.I.S ?

\- Des fois, il lui arrivait de mettre à jour mon système à votre place quand vous n'étiez pas là, je lui donnais des indications et elle faisait en sorte de pouvoir m'aider. Oh, elle passait aussi en revue les fichiers inutiles qui me surchargeaient, supprimait ceux que je lui disais, elle nettoyait les quelques ordinateurs éteints reconnecter à moi et ainsi de suite. Elle faisait une visite tous les soirs et tous les matins, elle me disait bonjour, au revoir, s'il-te-plait, merci, elle me complimentait, me félicitait et disait qu'elle était très fière de pouvoir me venir en aide. Nul doute que Mademoiselle Stark était une jeune femme formidable. Elle va nous manquer à tous, j'en suis certain monsieur.

 _Tony lâcha cette fois-ci un franc rire qui possédait une touche de tristesse qui attrista J.A.R.V.I.S_

\- J.A.R.V.I.S ?

\- Monsieur ?

 **« Je jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, que je saurais qui l'a tué. »**

* * *

 **Покойся с миром, красивая Диана и спасибо. :** Repose en paix et merci. En russe.

 **Incohérence 1** : JE SAIS que Tony est dans l'univers à cause d'Infinity War, mais je vais expliquer ça dans les prochains chapitres !

 **Incohérence 2** : Quant à la tour Avengers, je sais qu'elle n'est plus sensée existée, mais Tony Stark a bien d'autres tours, non ?

 **Incohérence 3** : Pietro Maximoff sera en vie dans cette fiction, cet homme était beaucoup trop précieux pour être gâché par une mort beaucoup trop rapide et injuste. Clint aura eu le temps de sauver le gamin, Quicksilver est en vie car il a réussi à monter dans les vaisseaux et être un Avenger à part entière. Il n'aura pas été une victime d'Infinity War dans cette fiction par rapport à Wanda.

 **Incohérence 4** : Malgré tous les évènements qui pourraient se passés dans Avengers 4, je veux que vous gardiez en tête que je ne vais rien changer, Infinity War partie 2 va être grandiose, mais cette fiction est à part du reste, je suis juste les films précédents afin de donner une cohérence à ce que j'écris au maximum. Merci beaucoup de comprendre cela !

 **Déroulement de cette fiction et COMMENT elle est formée** :

 **Contenu d'un chapitre** ; - Un ou deux flashbacks avec Diana par chapitre.

\- Le présent.

\- Explications pour donner une cohérence avec les évènements d'IW.

\- Une lettre de Diana à Tony qu'elle lui envoyait à chacun de ses anniversaires jusqu'à sa mort. Il y en a 13 (de ses 6 à 19 ans)

On ne connait pas Diana, ni Cassidy et c'est voulu ! Je veux que nous les rencontrions et les connaissons via des flashbacks (des fois pas que de Tony, ce peut être n'importe quel Avenger.) les flashbacks seront en italique et vous les reconnaitrez ! Alors oui, si vous aimez creuser, vous avez devinez une chose : Diana a été enterrée le jour de l'anniversaire de Tony (29 mai 1970) et elle est morte le 26 mai, le 26 mai est le jour de son anniversaire (26 mai 1999). Oui, c'est sale et c'est triste, mais c'est au mieux !

Je risque aussi de spoiler les anciens films Marvel et je suis désolée ! Mais il le faut bien et… Il vous faudrait rattraper ! Mais vu la date de certains films, les spoilers ne sont même plus graves je trouve.


	2. II

**How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride. –** Charlie Puth feat Wiz Khalida, see you again.

…

 _Hey papa ! Coment tu va ? Aujourdhui jai eut six an ! Comme tu peut le voir, jai comencé a aprendre a ecrire, je suis désolé s'il y a des faute. Ma professeur dit que jai encor du mal a retenir quelque petite chose. Mai elle a dit que ce netait pa grave parceque tout les enfents faisait ce genre de faute au debut. Jesper vite aprendre a ecrir rapidement sans faute. Ma' dis que ç'été bien que je comence à allé au class superieur de lecol._

 _Tu sai, ma' ma donne l'idé de tecrir a chaq aniversaire que jaurai. Parceque elle ma dit que tu travail et que tu na pa le temp de venir. Sa me ren un peu trist dun quoté parceque je nai pa mon papa pour moi souvents._

 _Jesper que je ne te derenge pa avec sa. Tu sai, jaime beaucoups ecrir et je pens que je voudrai écrir det livre plu tar. Aujourdhui avec ma' on a eter che grandmere pour manger le gato. Cetais tres bon ! Il ne manquai plu que toi. Ma' ma dit que tu ne pouvai pas venir ausi parce que tu ete avec une feme qui sappelle pepeur. Ece que je lai bien écri ? Je pense pas, desoler ! Mais elle dit que tu laim bocou bocou. Estce que tu laime plus que moi, papa ?_

 _Je veu pas que mon papa moubli…_

 _bon, cest pas grave ! Jai fini ma premier lettre du coup ! Il faut qu'on te lenvoi en express !_

 _Je t'aime papa !_

 _\- Ier lettre. Diana Stark._

…

- _Perdu dans l'espace. –_

 _Un vaisseau survolait les planètes, de long en large et en travers. Ils avaient tout deux quittés le Wakanda pour aller chercher leurs amis et ça faisait bien un moment qu'ils cherchaient maintenant. L'espoir commençait à quitter Thor et Rocket, enfin surtout Thor. Il avait perdu des amis, des camarades de batailles, Heimdall, et encore tellement de gens… Maintenant, le vibranium et beaucoup de patience avaient été utiles à créer un petit vaisseau, pas bien grand, mais bien assez pour accueillir quelques autres passagers sans être trop serrés._

 _Le blond aux cheveux coupés court, souffla. Depuis combien de temps étaient-il là ?_

 _Rocket activa les commandes automatiques s'asseyant sur le siège à la gauche du Dieu du tonnerre, ce dernier essayant de garder la tête haute malgré qu'il fût et était toujours abattu. Il l'avait manqué, il aurait pu tuer Thanos… S'il n'avait pas si mal visé. Thor se refrogna dans son siège, se plongeant encore plus profondément dans ses pensées. Rocket se leva, puis plaça ses… Mains ? Pattes ? Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser… Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il sorti du coffre-fort provisoire, des liasses de billets afin de savoir le montant. Il était riche, riche aux asses, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de sa fortune. Après tout, c'était devenu inutile._

 _\- Eh, le lapin ?_

 _Rocket soupira lourdement._

 _\- J't'ai dit que j'tais pas un lapin, gros tas d'muscles !_

 _\- Bof… Mais j'ai eu un signal radar._

 _\- Du mec à l'armure et de Nébula ?!_

 _Thor fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avant d'enclancher l'atterrissage du véhicule quand ils furent bien enclanché, un nouvel air d'espoir semblait se ficeler au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du sol. Le radar repéra deux présences qui semblait humaine, Thor fit venir Stormbreaker à lui, puis sorti du vaisseau en un saut. Il se rattrapa à terre avec une roulade non calculé et lâcha une injure dû à la douleur qui ressentit dans son dos à cause de l'impact. Rocket lâcha un rire légèrement ironique et se fit aussi mal au dos que le Dieu en retombant. Une petite machine à la main. Pepper Potts avait conçu cela tellement rapidement quand elle avait su que c'était pour Tony, que même Thor avait eu envie de la réconforter. Le radar beaucoup plus petit était directement relié au matériel de l'armure d'Iron Man, captant la présence de cette dernière._

 _\- J'm'occupe de Nébula… Occupe-toi du mec avec l'armure rouge._

 _\- Compris._

 _Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant bien sept-huit heures, fatigués, éreintés, le désespoir commençant à les attaquer alors que le radar fit un bruit strident. Thor se mit à courir jusqu'à la source du bruit, avant de trouver l'Avengers, au sol, la jeune femme était à peine plus loin, Rocket se sépara du Dieu du Tonnerre et couru vers Nébula, alors que le blond récupéra son ami, remettant le casque de ce dernier en essayant de rétablir la connexion jusqu'à F.R.I.D.A.Y… Qui fut un échec._

 _\- Je reviens ! Cria l'Asgardien._

 _Rocket n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait que le blond était déjà parti._

 _\- Merde !_

 _Au vaisseau, Thor reposa Tony contre l'un des sièges passagers à l'arrière, le laissant là. Le Dieu reparti instantanément à l'endroit précédent en allant chercher rapidement Nébula et Rocket afin de les emmener également. L'ase refit les connexions grâce à J.A.R.V.I.S directement implanté dans la mémoire du véhicule spatiale, checkant les signes vitaux de Tony qui étaient miraculeusement plutôt bons, sûrement grâce à son armure. Ouvrit un passage vers la Terre grâce à sa hache, tombant directement sur la piste d'atterrissage de la nouvelle tour._

 _\- Pepper, nous sommes en haut, dépêchez-vous ! J.A.R.V.I.S, ouverture des portes ! Lança Thor à la connexion vocale_

 _\- Tout de suite monsieur._

 _La jeune femme arriva une bonne trentaine de minutes après, avec deux brancards et toute une équipe de soin et des machines à roulettes qui semblait contenir eau, nourriture liquide et du sang. Egalement d'autres choses dont le Dieu du tonnerre ne comprenait pas l'utilité._

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Vous pouvez y aller Thor. On les prend en charge._

 _\- Bien… J'espère qu'ils se rétabliront vite._

 _\- On vous redonneras des nouvelles._

 _Rocket descendit du vaisseau et couru avec les brancards, sans même dire au revoir à l'Ase._

…

Pietro Maximoff. Il jeta un regard à sa pièce d'identité où son nom était écrit en russe et sokovien, il avait une double nationalité acquise en étant entré chez les Avengers. La Sokovie… Son pays lui manquait, ses parents lui manquait, sa sœur lui manquait, sa meilleure amie lui manquait également. Depuis quelque temps, il avait eu la sensation que la vie le détestait, comme si qu'elle prenait malin plaisir à lui faire absolument tout perdre. Oh, pas qu'il en avait spécialement peur, plus précisément, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à égaré finalement. Il balança la carte au loin sur son bureau, la pièce chauffée de sa chambre lui rappelant qu'il était… Seul ? Non. Il n'était pas seul.

Il ne serait jamais seul.

Il prit le cadre qui contenait une photo de lui, de Wanda et de Diana. Tous les trois à la fête de fin d'année d'école supérieure de cette dernière. La jeune femme avait tout juste terminé sa seconde année d'université et même son père, Tony Stark, n'avait pu se présenter. Le travail avait-il dit. Incluant même celui de « sauver le monde ». Il n'était pas père, mais Pietro aurait pourtant mis sa main à couper qu'un père se devait d'être présent à chaque évènement important de la vie de son enfant. Mais non, Tony ne l'avait pas fait, parce que Tony pensait toujours que tout ce qu'il faisait… Etait absolument parfait. S'il y avait un oscar pour le papa de l'année, ce ne serait sûrement pas le riche homme qui serait élu.

Récemment, il avait été chez Cassidy. Désormais, il n'arrivait plus à dire que c'était l'habitat de sa meilleure amie, ça lui faisait trop mal de se dire qu'elle était partie et qu'elle n'allait sûrement jamais revenir. Il avait retrouvé cette dernière en pleure, déboussolée, endeuillée et triste. Mais aucun Tony, personne… Ne serait-ce que pour se dire « est-elle encore en vie ? » Alors Pietro avait décidé de rendre visite à la mère, tristement… Il n'avait retrouvé qu'une épave de ce qu'étais miss Matthews.

 _\- J'ai envie de mourir Pietro, c'est invivable sans elle…_

Le sokovien l'avait enlacé de suite après sa phrase. Sortant une excuse bateau qui disait que la petite Stark n'aurait jamais désiré que sa mère pense ainsi. Ironiquement, cela avait marché. Sûrement était-elle enfoncée trop profondément pour réussir ne serait-ce qu'à réfléchir une seconde au fait que Diana… Ne pensait plus rien, que Diana dormait et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Mais ça, c'était selon ce qu'il croyait, l'argenté avait toujours été très… Athée et préférait la religion uniquement dans la fiction. Mais ça… Ce n'était que son avis. C'était surtout dû au vécu. Si des forces supérieures existaient, alors elles faisaient tout pour lui faire la vie dure.

Bien que ce qui le faisait tenir, c'était ces petites choses de la vie qui réussissais à le rendre fort et à lui dire de continuer. Comme une infime voix qui lui chuchotait de ne rien relâcher. Cette voix pouvait survenir quand il voyait un enfant courir, il voulait leur donné un monde meilleur, une femme et son conjoint, il voulait qu'ils coulent des jours heureux, des fois… Même ses moments de détente qu'il avait passé avec ses amis et sa sœur à la tour, avec simplement une bière à la main, à rire en disant des conneries. Le défi sans fin de Thor qu'était de soulever Mjöllnir quand ce dernier n'était pas encore détruit, être témoin des flirts de Natasha et de Bruce, de l'amour fou entre Vision et Wanda avec toujours cet instinct de grand-frère qui ne désirait que venger sa sœur jumelle adorée.

Wanda.

Une histoire digne des plus grandes pièces tragique-romantique de théâtre.

Wanda et Vision.

A la vie, comme à la mort.

Et malheureusement, la mort avait jugé qu'elle devait être présente lors de cette bataille pour les deux amants morts au combat.

Les larmes revinrent dans les yeux de Pietro alors qu'il regardait le visage de sa tendre sœur. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il avait toujours trouvé Wanda absolument magnifique, elle ressemblait à leur mère et n'importe qui pourrait le confirmer en ayant connu celle qui leurs avaient donnés la vie. Les jumeaux avaient toujours été très proches et jamais – ô grand jamais – ils ne s'étaient séparés malgré toutes leurs disputes et leurs malheurs. Il avait toujours été élevé pour être un enfant, puis un garçon, un adolescent et un homme avec de grandes valeurs.

Mais lui, il voulait juste être un grand-frère bienveillant.

Plus il pensait aux tristesses de sa vie, plus son cœur se déchirait alors que son bonheur pourtant évident depuis actuellement trois ans, tentait de recollé les morceaux de cet homme brisé qu'il était. Les larmes tombaient sur le cadre d'un bois légèrement rouge, il se mit alors à parler machinalement dans sa langue, exprimant son désarroi et son deuil toujours et autant présent. Après tout, ça ne faisait qu'un mois… Un mois. Déjà ? Cela lui paraissait d'être une éternité.

Wanda.

Pourquoi ? Sa sœur ne demandait rien d'autre qu'une vie paisible, une où elle pourrait rester avec ceux et celles qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, son frère, son amant, si elle n'obtenait pas ça, alors elle voulait sauver des vies. Rendre l'existence des autres êtres humains meilleure que la sienne. C'était vrai, au final, même s'il n'avait pas forcément agréé à sa relation amoureuse, il aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu peut-être la voir dans cette grande robe blanche avec ce beau voile blanc de dentelle, devoir l'emmener jusqu'à l'autel et regarder ce qui serait son beau-frère pour le restant de ses jours. Puis après, faire une fête entre famille où l'on boirait vodka et alcool en dansant sur de la musique commerciale avant d'aller se coucher en se disant que c'était une bonne soirée.

Il y avait l'alcool chez lui, la musique dehors, pas d'autel et encore moins de beaux jeunes mariés habillés avec la couleur de l'innocence.

Pietro Maximoff aurait voulu être un ami, un grand-frère, un beau-frère, un protecteur, un oncle et un Avenger parfait. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus rien, sauf un homme. Un homme qui vivait désormais avec le déshonneur comme si qu'il avait trahi les siens alors que c'était eux même qui n'avaient pas voulu la bataille pour lui. Alors que c'était Wanda elle-même qui avait demandé qu'on l'enferme comme un animal en cage. Pour le protéger.

 _\- Pardonne-moi mon frère… Mais je tiens à toi, à ta vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et je te demande pardon… Mais je ne veux pas, j'ai peur Pietro. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles comme tu as failli tant de fois. Pardon mon frère, je t'aime._

 _Pardon mon frère, je t'aime._ Quand l'homme y repensait, il aurait dû le savoir que Wanda était probablement au courant qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas indemne de ce qui serait la plus grande bataille de tous les mondes, de l'univers entier même. Et elle avait eu raison… Quand la sorcière rouge disait ouvertement qu'elle aimait quelqu'un, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être pas la personne. Quelque part, il aurait dû contredire et encore essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de sa cage. Il se souvenait encore, on lui donnait de la nourriture comme à un animal de cirque, ce qu'il fallait d'eau, il était seul tous les jours et ne parlait à personne, ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés et il avait un peu maigri en graisse et pas en masse, ce qui avait un peu fait ressortir les muscles de ses bras et de son torse.

Comme si qu'il avait été gonflé aux stéroïdes.

Et après Wanda, il y avait eu… Diana. Après la bataille de Sokovie, Stark avait dit qu'il était prêt à faire confiance aux deux nouveaux Avengers afin de leurs présentés sa fille. Elle était encore au lycée, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais le duo l'avait beaucoup apprécié dès le début. Ils se souvenaient encore de quand il l'avait regardé. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'y avait rien de « Stark » en elle. Peut-être un petit peu plus de traits d'une reine de beauté. Quand il avait rencontré Cassidy un petit peu plus tard, il devait s'avouer que Diana n'était que son portrait craché. Même le sourire de la mère était identique à celui de la fille. Tout. Il n'y avait que dans le sang, les capacités intellectuelles, physiques, mentales et psychologiques qu'il y avait du Stark.

Peut-être même un peu dans son caractère.

Juste une pincette.

Ses yeux bleus avaient machinalement dérivé sur le visage de l'héritière. Malgré qu'elle fût très contente, on y voyait un peu de frustration. Elle leurs avait toujours dit qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être dans la science, technologie et informatique. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu être égoïste. Lui, il l'avait été plus d'une fois. Vengeance, meurtre, dommages collatéraux… Il n'y avait que depuis la Corée du Sud et la Sokovie que Quicksilver avait enfin prit conscience que oui, chacun de ses actes, de ses paroles, faits et gestes avaient une conséquence et un impact sur le monde. Tout du moins, pour tout ce qui pouvait être possiblement mal interprété ou même dangereux physiquement.

\- A force de regarder ces photos, tu vas t'esquinter les yeux.

Pietro releva la tête soudainement quand il entendit la voix féminine de celle avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis trois ans désormais, cette dernière s'attacha à ses épaules et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Elle savait, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Lui, il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu pleurer, boire le soir, se lamenter et toujours ressasser le passé. Mais elle avait accepté. Parce que pour elle, c'était un truc que faisait tous les meilleurs guerriers. Il se retourna à l'aide des roulettes de la chaise de bureau alors que la jeune femme pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne te lamentais pas, je m'inquiéterais vraiment.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas Daphné… ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai la preuve que malgré tout, tu restes humain.

\- **Princeza*** …

\- Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Tu ne peux pas. _Prononça la dite Daphné._

Pietro passa sa main dans les cheveux chocolat de la brune à ses côtés, continuant de pleurer longuement alors qu'elle se mise en position assise sur ses genoux, il passa sa main droite autour de sa taille fine, légèrement arrondis par son ventre bombé depuis cinq mois déjà. Incapable de réfléchir vraiment correctement qu'avant tout ces évènements, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lâcher, il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, ce serait majoritairement sa faute s'il se laissait aller, s'il laissait tomber tout ce qu'il était en train de construire. Avec Daphné notamment.

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.

\- Ce bébé et toi… Il ne me reste que ça. J'ai perdu mes parents, Wanda, Diana… Il ne me reste plus que vous.

\- Alors justement, bat toi pour ça et montre moi que tu es capable d'accomplir des choses dans ta vie.

\- Princeza…

Pietro ne dit rien, incapable de trouver les mots pouvant contrer les siens. Elle avait raison après tout, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de vivre. Pas avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu et il en avait encore à vivre. Elever sa fille, l'éduquer et lui montrer tout ce que la vie avait à donner… Il aurait aimé, il aurait adoré voir Wanda s'occuper de sa petite Stella. Etre une tante formidable et reconstitué une famille nombreuse, l'héritage Maximoff à une nouvelle génération à protéger.

\- Wanda ne la verra jamais…

\- Je suis sûre et certaine que de là où elle est, elle doit déjà être absolument impatiente de savoir que sa nièce va naitre dans quatre autres petits mois…

\- J'aurai préféré qu'elle soit là quand même.

Daphné posa son index sur le cœur de Pietro qu'elle sentait battre tranquillement, elle soupira lourdement et frotta son doigt contre l'emplacement comme si que c'était un endroit sacré. Le Sokovien se mit à sourire et pris sa main qui paraissait minuscule dans la sienne, une bague de fiançailles qui habillait le doigt qui avait fait pression sur son artère aorte. Ils avaient repoussé leur mariage après la guerre de l'infini.

\- Elle sera toujours là. Elle l'est pour toujours et à jamais, comme dans ceux de chaque personne l'ayant connue. Elle ne disparaitra jamais et elle sera dans le cœur de Stella aussi, on lui parlera de sa tante et on lui dira à quel point c'était une femme absolument extraordinaire qui méritait le monde, mais le monde ne la méritait pas.

Oui.

Daphné Dagenais avait toujours les mots pour savoir le réconforté.

Pietro remonta son menton vers lui et déposa délicatement son visage contre le sien, embrassant le bout de son nez affectueusement, puis d'embrasser légèrement ses lèvres, sans aucune pression éprouvant un désir charnel. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans son cou, adorant la sensation de sa peau douce et de ses très longs cheveux bruns, qui avaient poussés dû à la grossesse. Il continua son étreinte, savourant ce moment alors qu'il sentait également les mouvements de Stella, le ventre de la brune collé contre son torse habillé simplement d'un t-shirt noir.

\- Merci…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De porter ce bébé.

\- Ce n'est pas que moi qui l'ai fait ce bébé…

Pietro lâcha un rire légèrement plus joyeux.

\- Oui, oui… C'est vrai. _Prononça-t-il, riant avec son accent Sokovien._

\- Encore heureux, je pense.

\- Eh… Je sais que c'est pas joyeux, mais… J'aimerais enfin aller déposer des fleurs sur les tombes de Wanda et Diana. Peut-être aller voir Cassidy pour voir comment elle va…

\- D'accord, j'vais me préparé et on y va.

\- Merci…

Il déposa un autre baiser chaste sur ses lèvres en la laissant se relever, puis en fit de même, elle ne faisait qu'un mètre cinquante neuf et paraissait minuscule à côté de lui. Il enfila une veste légère en jean, pas qu'il craignait un coup de froid, mais même en ce début juillet, quelques coups de vents frais se faisaient sentir et il savait pertinemment que sa fiancée lui dirait de mettre quelque chose de plus chaud. Malgré tout, son sang Sokovien faisait en sorte qu'il le protège de toute sorte de climat à basse température, il embrassa la tempe de sa belle, puis son front en revenant sur ses pas, alors qu'il rebroussait de nouveau chemin pour partir vers le parking sous-terrain de leur immeuble.

…

 _\- Papa !_

 _Tony serra sa fille affectueusement dans ses bras quand il la vit courir vers lui, dix-huit ans. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit et sa remise de diplôme du lycée avait sonnée pour elle. Son cœur battait vite et un sourire de fierté ornait ses lèvres fines alors que son nœud de cravate fut resserré par Cassidy qui souriait également, habillée d'une robe noire divinement classe qui serrait ses hanches et donnait l'impression qu'elle avait un corps comme ces bimbos des réseaux sociaux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas réellement, la bande noire autour de sa taille l'affinait considérablement, arrondissait ses hanches et faisait croire à une largeur plus assidue, ses fesses étaient remontées par le bombée de l'arrière de la robe, ses talons aiguilles lui donnait de précieux centimètres de plus alors que ses cheveux étaient rabattus en un chignon très haut qui laissait voir les traits fins et légèrement vieillis par l'âge de son visage, mais parvenait à donner la capacité aux yeux de rester rivés sur le bleu des siens._

 _Quant à Diana ? Sous sa longue robe rouge – et du fameux chapeau qu'elle trouvait ignoble – se trouvait une robe noire, ouverte aux épaules qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, avec des talons noirs également. Des diamants de Swarovski accrochés le long des épaules et descendant jusqu'au niveau de la taille pour créer une ceinture brillante, ses cheveux coupés court cette année-là étaient bouclés pour donner plus de forme à sa touffe qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à dominer. Ses petits talons permettaient d'être agrandit à un mètre soixante-dix. Ce qui serait parfait pour quelqu'un de maniaque adorant les nombres ronds._

 _Cassidy avait accompagné Tony, jugeant que les deux parents devaient être présents à ce genre d'évènements._

 _Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient avec leur grande « famille » qu'étaient les Avengers. Clint avait même ramené sa femme et ses enfants, Pietro et Wanda se trouvaient ici aussi, à discuter entre eux. Il n'y avait que la petite amie de vif-argent qui n'était pas venue car elle était en France. Tony ne pouvait pas la blâmer après tout. Quand elle vit Peter un petit peu derrière Stark, Diana se mit à sourire encore plus, et quitta les bras de son père pour aller voir ceux de l'un de ses meilleurs amis qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur._

 _Il était tellement heureux. Tony avait tellement cette sensation de voir son presque fils et sa fille unique comme de vrais frère et sœur._

 _Lui qui avait toujours été enfant unique, le fait qu'il ressentait une fraternité entre les deux, le réjouissais._

 _\- Heh Nancy Drew, aujourd'hui c'est ton diplôme…_

 _\- Hey Sherlock, aujourd'hui, c'est_ _ **mon diplôme**_ _!_

 _Elle enlaça tout le monde, se faisant féliciter multiplement par toute sa famille, même de cœur. Le directeur commençait petit à petit à s'installer sur l'estrade et à demander aux parents, famille et amis d'élèves de s'asseoir tandis que les étudiants étaient invités à prendre place en une file. Diana se détacha de ses proches et commença à marcher en replaçant sa toque. Les élèves commencèrent à se présenter un à un environ trente minutes plus tard, Tony souriait en voyant sa fille sourire comme une abrutie, mais une abrutie extrêmement fière. Son tour venait et elle se présenta à l'estrade, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure par la timidité et le trac, sûrement._

 _Après tout, lui non plus, il n'avait jamais apprécié les foules, les grands discours et les félicitations à la limite de l'embarrassant._

 _Elle se racla la gorge, souffla un bon coup en rejetant ses cheveux à l'arrière et recommençant à sourire. Quand Tony la regardait, il la voyait pertinemment en train de paniquer et de chercher ses mots. Ce n'était pas comme les conférences, il n'y avait pas de texte, juste des mots à chercher, à trouver, à formuler afin de créer quelque chose de cohérent qui puisse être compris de tous._

 _Décidément, si elle ne lui ressemblait pas tant physiquement, il en était autre chose de quelques traits de sa personnalité._

 _-… Bonjour ! Commença-t-elle. Je m'appelle Diana Haley Katherine Matthews Stark, j'ai tout juste dix-huit ans et pour mon anniversaire, le lycée m'offre le diplôme qui me servira à aller à l'université. C'est un beau cadeau, non ? J'ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie dans cet établissement même si on ne me parlait pas beaucoup, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis… Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, vaut-il mieux être seule que mal accompagnée et ça a jamais été aussi vrai que de nos jours. En soit, ce n'était pas si terrible, j'ai eu de magnifiques notes, des professeurs tellement formidables que les autres lycéens en serait jaloux, des activités extrascolaires qui mérite largement le détour pour ce que c'était._

 _Vous savez, Jim Valvano a dit que le plus beau cadeau qui lui avait été donné par son père, c'était qu'il avait cru en lui en chaque instant. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que le mien m'as également offert ce cadeau et que pour moi, ça n'a pas de prix._

 _Aujourd'hui démarre une nouvelle vie pour moi, celle d'une jeune adulte qui souhaite réussir dans la vie. Je ne veux plus être une enfant dépendante des autres, je veux vivre par moi-même, parce que sinon, ce n'est pas une vie. Vous êtes rattachez toute la votre à quelque chose qui peut décidé de vous abandonner en vous laissant déboussolé. Toutes mes études et activités ont été faite en sorte à ce que je n'ai pas à craindre cela. S'il-vous-plait, faites-en de même, vivre des autres… C'est un poison. Malgré mon héritage, tout l'argent qu'il y a sur ce compte en banque, cette entreprise… J'ai décidé d'avoir une vie normale. Ma mère et mon père, malgré qu'ils soient séparés, ont toujours décidé au mieux pour moi._

 _Remarquez qu'ils ont raison._

 _Je n'ai jamais baigné dans les caprices et les quatre volontés, j'ai grandi dans un petit appartement de Long Island et j'ai dû faire de très longs kilomètres afin d'obtenir ce que je voulais, on m'a inculqué des valeurs que je vais apprendre à mes enfants, si j'en ai. Eux-mêmes le feront avec les leurs et ainsi de suite. La famille Stark a beau être riche, elle ne sera pas comme les autres familles pleines aux asses, qui ne donneraient pas un centime à un sans-abri. Derrière ça, j'ai été élevé avec des gens formidables, des tantes et des oncles de cœur, mais qui ont toujours été de la famille comme si que c'était le même sang qui coulaient à tous dans nos veines. Une famille, ce n'est pas que l'hémoglobine, la génétique. Non, une famille c'est un lien, un soutien, un amour incommensurable et la faculté à dire « je t'aime » sans en avoir aucunement honte._

 _Fille de riche, mais pas une capricieuse petite héritière._

 _Je remercie tous les gens m'ayant soutenu, mon père Anthony Stark, ma mère Cassidy Matthews, ma famille de cœur, mon frère de cœur Peter Parker et même ma – bientôt – belle-mère Pepper Potts. Ils ont toujours été les anges de ma vie, une des raisons pour lesquelles je continue de me battre et de respirer. Vous aussi, vous méritez le bonheur, qui que vous soyez. Tant que vous faites le bien autour de vous, alors la vie doit être clémente. Ironiquement, les gens bien dans ce monde sont souvent récompensés par la tristesse et les catastrophes, la dépression, le harcèlement, les insultes, la discrimination, la maladie autant mentale que physique, l'angoisse, le stress, les comparaisons et probablement toutes les pires horreurs de la vie. Mais sachez que vous valez mieux que ça et que vous êtes précieux. Vous êtes assez bien pour accomplir n'importe quoi si vous le voulez vraiment. Battez-vous pour vos droits, remettez-les à leurs places avec votre désir de vaincre, votre gentillesse et votre humanité._

 _Ce n'est pas une honte d'être humain. Ca ne le sera jamais, nous sommes tous différents et c'est ce qui fait notre beauté, pas forcément physique, mais juste en notre personne. Nous sommes tous beaux, belles et ainsi de suite, à notre manière. Une personne n'a pas le droit de vous considérez comme un moins que rien si vous êtes juste différent d'elle. Cela voudra juste dire qu'elle n'est pas assez emplie de volonté pour accepter sa différence, ses erreurs et ses succès comme ses qualités ainsi que ses défauts. Je suis fière de connaître des personnes dans ce monde qui n'ont pas peur, peur de montrer qui sont-ils dans ce monde, peur d'exprimer de vive voix leurs opinions et de tenter de changer les autres, de montré que quelque part, la foi en l'humanité existe et continuera d'exister. Ne faites de mal à personne, mais ne laissez pas les gens vous faire du mal. Que ce soit physique ou psychologique, l'un ou l'autre finira toujours par vous affectez sur les deux côtés, peu importe combien de temps vous pourrez tenir._

 _J'ai eu le cœur brisé, j'ai été fatiguée, éreintée, en colère, en larme, heureuse, malheureuse, mais j'ai continué d'enjamber le chemin, il est loin d'être terminé, je marche encore, mais un jour, je pourrai m'arrêter et me dire « j'ai réussi. » n'ayez pas peur de vous reposer, n'ayant pas peur de trottiner ou de marcher, parce que rien ne sert de courir. Vous allez trébuchez, à force de tomber vous aurez trop mal à cause de vos blessures, prendre son temps n'est pas une erreur. Au contraire, vous pourrez mieux anticiper vos actes. La vie est faite d'obstacles et d'énigmes, vous êtes vous-même une énigme quoique vous fassiez, personne ne se connait totalement. C'est ce qui fait également que c'est intéressant, vous ne serez satisfaits de votre réponse qu'une fois le chemin accompli. Ne vous occupez pas trop de ce casse-tête que vous êtes, vous aurez tout le temps de trouver une réponse de qui vous êtes grâce à votre vécu._

 _Soyez juste fière de qui vous êtes. Merci pour tout._

 _Le directeur s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui tendit un bout de papier roulé et attaché avec un ruban rouge qui donnait un aspect royal tout en rappelant la couleur de son « survêtement » également de couleur carmin. Le directeur se mit à sourire, l'émotion se lisant sur son visage pour chacun de ses élèves qu'il adorait. Diana se plaqua contre lui machinalement, il avait toujours été si gentil qu'il le méritait, puis elle se desserras de l'étreinte pour se retourner vers la foule._

 _\- Mademoiselle Stark, merci d'avoir été une de nos précieuses élèves pendant tant de temps ! Le lycée et moi-même vous souhaitons bonne route !_

 _Elle fit un signe de remerciement de tête avant de partir du côté des diplômés et de se mettre à discuter avec ses – tout fraichement – anciens camarades de classe. Serrant légèrement le bout de papier avec ses doigts, touchée par toutes les émotions qui passaient par sa tête au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, au bout de quelque heures, la foule se mit à applaudir en l'honneur des jeunes adultes et du lycée._

 _\- Bien, je demanderais désormais aux élèves de rejoindre leurs parents et leurs amis respectifs. En l'honneur de notre fin d'année et sur une majorité de vote du comité privé de la direction de la communauté élèves, le bal des diplômés va avoir lieu dans le gymnase traversable par ce couloir à votre gauche. Parents, amis et même élèves, libre à vous de rester ou de fêter cet évènement en compagnie de vos proches. Vous êtes tous accueillis dans mon école. J'espère de tout cœur vous y voir._

 _La brune redescendit vers la foule pour retrouver son groupe, alors qu'une grosse partie de la salle s'était précipité vers le couloir cité plus tôt par le dirigeant de l'établissement. La jeune femme finit dans les bras de son père qui embrassa affectueusement son front puis sa tempe en l'enlaçant. Des petites larmes coulaient discrètement des yeux de sa fille unique sans qu'il ne le voie. La petite Diana se recula et se mit à avancer vers le couloir également. Se retournant vers eux en se stoppant, la tête penchée sur le côté._

 _\- Vous ne venez pas ?_

 _\- Bien… On ne pensait pas passés la soirée ici. Commença Cassidy. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre._

 _\- Bien pour le coup… Si._

 _\- Eh bien… Allons-y._

 _La petite troupe finit dans la salle, se mêlant légèrement aux autres alors que la musique battait déjà son plein et que les anciens élèves étaient déjà en train de gesticuler comme des profonds abrutis. La jeune femme avança tranquillement en compagnie de Peter tandis que Pietro partait avec sa sœur sur la piste afin de s'amuser au même titre que tous les autres, Tony se rangea avec Cassidy tandis que Natasha se mêla à l'assemblée avec le reste du groupe. Peter se dirigea vers Diana, lui ramenant un verre de soda, il avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait jamais aimer l'alcool et que ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'elle se mettrait à l'apprécier._

 _Elle se mise à danser en bougeant un peu n'importe comment sans vraiment chercher quel genre de mouvement elle faisait, Spiderman la rejoignit en commençant aussi à bouger dans tous les sens, sautant d'avant en arrière, sur lui-même, l'attirant vers lui en la prenant par l'épaule bougeant comme des abrutis. C'était ce qu'ils étaient après tout. Des imbéciles heureux, des jeunes ahurit de temps à autre qui se contentait uniquement d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Ils bougèrent, gesticulèrent, se tinrent par les épaules pendant environ trois minutes, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait alors qu'une musique plus douce se mit en route, rapprochant tous les corps autant féminins que masculins l'un de l'autre, Diana s'approcha de Peter et pris la main de ce dernier._

 _\- Huh… Je sais pas très bien danser tu sais… Prononça le brun._

 _\- Et alors ? Cela s'apprends !_

 _La brune plaça les deux mains de Spiderman sur sa taille et les siennes sur ses épaules, se sentant beaucoup plus petite que Peter bien qu'il n'y eût jamais tant de différence de taille entre lui et la fille de Tony Stark. Le brun retint un souffle stressé, incapable de commander et d'anticiper les prochains mouvements, la jeune femme s'orienta de gauche, à droite, en faisant un cercle. Lentement, mais surement. Ils se tinrent plus fermement en devenant plus confiants. Les gestes devinrent plus amples quand Peter commença à comprendre ô combien c'était simple, puis encore une fois avec du calme pour se coller au thème de la musique._

 _La brune aux cheveux courts regardait tout autour d'elle sa famille. Pietro et Wanda dansaient ensembles, Clint et sa femme se regardaient droit dans les yeux, les enfants étaient assis dans un coin avec Natasha qui pour le coup, était seule. Steve quant à lui s'était trouver une cavalière, Bruce était du côté des boissons, Thor faisait fureur auprès de ces dames et… Son père était avec sa mère, l'un dans les bras de l'autre._

 _Dommage, ce n'était que le temps d'une soirée._

 _\- Woah… Murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Mon père et ma mère, ils dansent ensembles…_

 _\- Et ça t'étonne ?_

 _\- Bien, ça fait des années. Je ne les avais jamais vus s'enlacer même amicalement, encore moins un baiser ou une connerie du genre, la grande limite c'était une poignée de main._

 _\- Pourtant, c'est tes parents._

 _\- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste bizarre de les voir s'enlacer alors que je ne les avais jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'un geste affectif de la part de mon père, même depuis leur séparation. C'est quand même la mère de sa fille unique._

 _\- C'est Tony Stark, Diana. Tony Stark, on ne pourra jamais le changer._

 _La petite Stark reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son cavalier, il avait raison. On ne changerait jamais Tony Stark, peut-être que c'était pour le mieux ou pour le pire, son père avait toujours été un peu « bipolaire » sur les bords de temps à autre, à décidé de quelque chose, à revenir dessus pour au final refaire ce qu'il avait prévu. Malheureusement avec Tony Stark, ça avait toujours été comme ça et ça ne pourrait – hélas – jamais changer._

 _Peut-être que c'était ça, peut-être que c'était ça qui avait fait tomber amoureuse Cassidy Matthews de Tony Stark, sûrement quelque part. Même certainement. Sa mère avait toujours été très bizarre, à craquer pour des hommes qui ne disaient pour la plupart, même pas d'où il venait. Heureusement, Tony Stark lui… Etait quasiment toujours honnête, même sûrement de trop. D'une part._

 _Mais c'était peut-être ce qui faisait une partie de son charme et de son succès auprès des femmes._

 _La chanson se termina quand les larmes commençaient à couler de nouveau des yeux de l'héritière. Pas des larmes de joie, mais de tristesse cette fois-ci. C'était bien la seule et unique fois où ses parents avaient été aussi proche et ce serait sûrement la dernière. Elle cacha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Spiderman, ce dernier comprenant qu'elle était bouleversée et il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que c'était. Jamais une seule fois dans sa vie après la naissance de Diana, Tony n'avait fait mention de Cassidy, jamais il n'avait parler de la mère de son enfant. Toujours avait-il glorifié Pepper comme si qu'elle s'était occupée de sa fille, or… Ca n'avait jamais été le cas. Leur famille était si difonctionnelle, il n'y avait aucun ordre, c'était froid. La mère et le père ne se voyaient quasiment jamais pour ne pas dire qu'ils ne se jetaient même pas un regard. Si jamais ça arrivait, alors c'était un signe de tête ou à la limite… La poignée de main. Mais c'était tout. Rien d'autre._

…

Soudainement, la scène se figea et Stark commençait à marcher dans la pièce, larmes tombantes sur ses joues depuis ses yeux, son quatrième verre de Scotch à la main, les lunettes sur le bout de son nez tandis qu'il les enlevait, la scène partait en hologramme avant de laisser un calme plat qui coupa toute musique et toute l'agitation. Il posa l'objet sur le bar et regarda Pepper, inquiète de voir son fiancé ainsi, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire face à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de boire – encore moins avec une si bonne raison – elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de vouloir se venger, de se battre et encore moins d'être endeuiller.

La perte d'un enfant détruisait tout sur le passage des parents.

La jeune femme se renfonça un peu dans son siège, le regardant ici et là. Elle était exactement à la même place que Cassidy juste quelques jours auparavant. Les cheveux de Tony étaient ébouriffés, sale, avec une mauvaise odeur plus qu'omniprésente, son t-shirt sentait un mélange de vieux cognac, de vin de Bordeaux, de champagne et d'un martini dont la qualité n'était pas négligeable. Les yeux du brun étaient gonflés, rougis, des cernes creusés et des poches étaient apparus tandis que sa peau était grasse par le manque d'hygiène. Tout ça, ça faisait peur à Pepper, ça faisait peur à Potts qui se demandait à quelle profondeur Tony avait plongé.

Parce qu'il n'y avait eu que de très rare fois où le Iron Man avait terminé ainsi.

\- Tu te fais du mal. _Prononça-t-elle à voix basse._

Il était plongé dans ses pensées tellement profondément qu'il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que sa fiancée lui avait adresser quelques most. Il tourna la tête vers elle, puis vers son verre à moitié vide qu'il termina d'un seul coup, se dirigeant machinalement de nouveau vers l'étendue de bouteilles pleines qui l'attendaient patiemment. Elles ne désiraient que d'être vidées.

\- J'ai-… J'b'soin d'la voir. _Dit-il avec une voix embrumée, enrouée, brisée._ J'ai b'soin d'entendre ma fille.

Sa voix recommença à s'éteindre tandis que les larmes se remettaient à couler de ses yeux chocolat, le liquide brulant coulant difficilement dans sa gorge. C'était étrange, il désirait oublier sa douleur, mais l'alcool lui rappelait que c'était là, que c'était terminé pour sa petite fille et que personne n'allait la ramener.

Non, personne ne pourrait la ramener.

La rousse s'approcha de lui fébrilement, osant à peine marcher vers lui d'un centimètre trop près de peur qu'il ne se mette à fuir. Ce n'était _**pas**_ Tony, pas celui qu'elle avait connue. Ce n'était _**plus**_ Tony Stark. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle se trouvait face à ce qu'elle considérait comme étant... Une épave. Le début d'une noyade interminable vers l'oubli. Tout du moins, c'était ce que son cœur pensait. La jeune femme termina devant lui et dirigea sa main doucement vers le verre de trop dans les mains du multimillionnaire, posant ce dernier sur le sol alors que le brun ne reconnaissait même plus les gestes de Pepper, il se laissa faire, sa tête devenue douloureuse tombant contre le bas ventre de son assistante, cette dernière passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, ne faisant pas cas de leur gras plus que présent, l'écoutant pleurer à cœur joie.

Oui, Tony Stark était définitivement un homme brisé.

Pepper le serra contre elle et se baissa à genoux, le rejoignant tandis que Stark se laissa reposer contre son épaule, les sanglots étant le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans la large pièce, au bout de quelque minutes d'épuisement psychologique, Tony se releva en laissant Pepper au sol, lâchant les mains de cette dernière qu'il avait attrapé entre temps, tremblant toujours et la tête encore plus prise par l'alcoolémie qui coulait dans son sang ces derniers temps. Il ne dormait quasiment plus, ne mangeait et ne buvait que très peu, l'hygiène avait dit aurevoir au PDG.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S… ? _Entendit-elle._

\- Oui, monsieur Stark ?

\- Où est-ce que je dois commencer… J.A.R.V.I.S ?

\- Eh bien monsieur Stark, je vous suggérerais d'aller directement sur le lieu du crime.

-… Merci J.A.R.V.I.S.

 **Et c'était ainsi que tout allait commencer.**

* * *

Le chapitre 2 est désormais terminé ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là ! Notre enquête commence véritablement ici. Ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long que le premier et j'avoue ne pas être satisfaite de certaine scène (comme quand Rocket et Thor trouvent Nébula et Iron Man), le reste me convient très bien et je n'allais pas oublier notre petit Peter ! Ce genre de flashbacks ou juste des moments où Diana était ici, vous allez revoir des personnages qui ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde (excepté Pietro pour cette fiction), j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Comme vous le voyez… Notre Pietro national est fiancé et va bientôt être papa !

Pour ceux et celles (et les deux) qui se demandent pourquoi, dans les comics Pietro a une femme et une fille, sa femme s'appelle Crystal (non-humaine) et sa fille Stella. Sauf que je ne connais pas les personnages de Crystal et Stella, je gère très mal les X-men, GoG etc. Les optimisés ça va, mais je voulais que cette enfant soit humaine ! Je voulais reprendre certaines choses des comics pour relier un peu, comme l'alcoolisme de Tony dans les comics qui n'as pas du tout été exploitée dans les films (ou pas assez) d'ailleurs pour certaines choses et l'aide apportée, je remercie Théo et Thomas, je vous embrasse messieurs si vous passez par ici !


End file.
